


Record Time

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: Exhaustion, Fluff, M/M, Multi, sleepy Quentin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:56:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Eliot returns home from Paris and Quentin hasn’t slept.





	Record Time

Margo and Eliot had been off in Paris for a best friend vacation for the last 3 days and had just returned home. The time difference had screwed them up so it was going to take an adjustment period but it was worth it. Back home it was the middle of the day and Eliot was exhausted. He wouldn’t mind a nap right now but he had to unpack. He and Margo went straight to their rooms to put things away and try to get back on Brakebills time. When he was finished he went downstairs to the living area where a couple different groups were gathered, studying and what not. He spotted Quentin sitting with Julia, Penny, and Kady. 

“Yes, I’m back. I’d offer to make each of you a drink but I’m beat.”

They all looked up and sarcastically rolled their eyes. Eliot leaned down to kiss the top of Quentin’s head and hug him. 

“Hey El. I’m glad you’re back, it felt like a month without you.”

“Aww, Q. I’m glad to be back too. Have you guys been studying all day?”

Julia closed her book. 

“Yep. Seems like a great stopping point actually. I’m starving. You guys must be too.” She stood and went to the kitchen to make them some food. 

Eliot couldn’t help but notice that Quentin had huge bags under his eyes. He grabbed his chin and tilted it up towards him so he could get a better look. 

“Q, sweetie, don’t take this the wrong way but why do you look like night of the living dead?”

“What? I don’t. It’s just been a long day.”

“Mhm. I don’t believe you. When was the last time you slept? Have you not been taking care of yourself the entire 3 days I was gone?”

Quentin closed his book and rubbed his eyes. 

“I...took care of myself just fine, thank you. I just got up early today.”

Eliot eyed him suspiciously.

“Right...how many hours of sleep did you get?”

Quentin scrunched his eyes and thought.

“Like 8 or 9 maybe.”

“And yet you look this wiped out?”

“El, stop. It’s fine.”

“Q...when you say 8 or 9, do you mean last night or altogether for the past 3 days?”

Quentin crossed his arms and his leg began fidgeting. He put his head down and mumbled something.

“What was that?”

“I said...altogether. But it’s fine.”

“Q! You cannot go on that little sleep! You know how you get. Especially with your meds...you need sleep!”

Penny and Kady watched on, entertained. Penny snickered and Kady elbowed him so they gathered their things and left. 

“Q...”

“El, I’m sorry. I just...it’s hard when you’re not here. I...I can’t sleep when you’re not...beside me.”

Eliot’s heart dropped. 

“Baby...I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize...”

“It’s ok, I told you-“

Eliot pulled Quentin to stand with him and pulled him in for a hug. He pulled away after a minute and kissed him. Quentin’s eyes were so heavy and Eliot felt like shit. 

“Come on, let’s go upstairs.”

Before Quentin could protest Eliot was already leading him up the stairs. Once they were in Eliot’s room he closed the door and sat Quentin down. He knelt down and took Quentin’s shoes off. Quentin stared down at him lovingly. Eliot took his own shoes off then and stripped them both down to their undershirts and underwear. He pulled the comforter back and laid Quentin down. He didn’t even argue, just went where Eliot put him. Eliot joined him then and got them both comfy and pulled Quentin to him and wrapped his arms around him. Quentin’s head fell slowly to his chest. This was their usual routine. Every single night. Quentin falls asleep on Eliot’s chest every single night and Quentin is a creature of habit so OF COURSE he would’ve had a hard time sleeping while Eliot was gone. 

“Missed you, El. A lot.”

Eliot hugged him tighter and kissed the top of his head. 

“I missed you too, baby. So much. I’m so sorry you had trouble sleeping the last few days. I’m here now, you’re safe.”

Quentin took a deep breath, inhaling Eliot’s scent. It felt right. Peaceful. Eliot ran his fingers through Quentin’s hair and began lightly scratching his head. His other hand around his waist. 

“Did you have fun in Paris?”

“Yeah, Margo kept me busy for sure and I bought way too many-“

Eliot stopped and looked down. Quentin’s eyes were closed and he was making the most adorable little snoring sound. So light and cute. Eliot smiled and leaned down to kiss his head.

“That was record time...”

He closed his eyes and drifted off...


End file.
